In forming a buildup type multilayer printed wiring board constituting an IC chip package, interlayer insulating resin is formed on one of or each of the surfaces of a core substrate having through holes formed therein and via holes for interlayer conduction are opened by a laser or photo etching, whereby an interlayer resin insulating layer is thereby formed. A conductor layer is formed on the via holes by plating or the like and etching and the like are performed to form a pattern, thus creating a conductor circuit. Further, by repeatedly forming the interlayer insulating layer and the conductor layer, the buildup multilayer printed wiring board is obtained. By forming solder bumps and external terminals (PGA/BGA's or the like) on the front layer of the board at need, the board becomes a substrate capable of mounting an IC chip thereon or a package substrate. The IC chip is C4 (flip-chip) mounted, whereby the IC chip is electrically connected to the substrate.
As prior art of the buildup type multilayer printed wiring board, there are known JP6-260756A and JP6-275959A. In both of the publications, a land is formed on a core substrate having through holes filled with resin filler, interlayer insulating layers having via holes formed therein are provided on the both surfaces of the substrate, respectively, a conductor layer is formed by an additive method and the conductor layer is connected to the land, thereby obtaining a high density multilayer wiring board having fine wirings formed thereon.    Prior Art 1: JP6-260756A is incorporated herein by reference.    Prior Art 2: JP6-275959A is incorporated herein by reference.